


Tellyphone

by fanwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Remus and Arthur talk.





	Tellyphone

Remus nods again, his grip tightening on the newspaper, just rereading the same word. Arthur looks excited, talking about muggle things. It's rather sweet but Remus isn't really interested in talking about any of that. He wonders if he should read the newspaper a bit more loudly but he doesn't think Arthur would get the hint. The point Arthur's making is actually pretty good but really, it's preaching to the choir.

"And with these tellyphones-"

"Telephones," Remus corrects Arthur. Might as well make sure Arthur can pronounce the muggle terms properly, right? Arthur hasn't said anything since Remus corrected him. Should he not have corrected him?

Remus looks up from the paper at Arthur. Arthur is just staring at him, mouth slightly open. Then he seems to realize Remus is looking at him and closes his mouth.

"What?" Remus asks, wondering if he did something he shouldn't have. Arthur shifts slightly in his chair.

"Oh, no, no, it's nothing really." Arthur laughs a short humorless laugh. "Just... Y'know..." Arthur says nothing else. They stare at each other.

"No, no, did I say something wrong or-" Remus begins.

"Were you listening the whole time?" Arthur interrupts. He looks quite vulnerable, sitting there, with a look Remus can't read.

"Well, you were talking to me." Remus shrugs. "Was I not supposed to listen?"

"No, no..." Arthur looks down at the table, fidgeting with his hands. "It's just..." Arthur shrugs helplessly, still not making eye contact.

Maybe Remus should've stuck with the news. Arthur sighs and looks up from the table.

"Nobody's stayed this long."

And oh, really that cleared everything up. 'That's nice, Arthur,' is the default response from most of the Order and nobody wants to talk to Arthur because they know they'll end up talking about muggles, it's the reason why Remus had been avoiding Arthur after all. He had forgotten completely Arthur would've noticed these things and now he felt guilty.

"No, no, I'm sure they're interested," Remus protests half-heartedly. They both know this is a lie. Arthur scoffs and leans back in his chair. He gives Remus a small smile.

"Thanks for at least staying." Arthur crosses his arms and looks away. "You can go now, if you want to."

Remus opens his mouth to ask Arthur to continue with what he was saying but closes it. He isn't interested and Arthur knows it. Remus stands up, gripping the newspaper tighter. The guilt is overwhelming but he'd be bored out of his mind if he stayed.

"Have a good night," Remus manages before hurrying out of the room. Maybe he'll convince Sirius to talk with Arthur the next day.


End file.
